My Salad Fingers theory
by ladyevel
Summary: I just recently re-watched the Salad Fingers series and decided that I'd write down my theory. Rated for everyone because it seems that the SF audience are all teens-adults, so yeah...


MY SALAD FINGERS THEORY;

Well, first off I believe Salad Fingers acts out his family members in every episode and alternates between them. You only see his innocent and mentally unstable true self every so often. Like in episode ten, we see him acting as his mother OR fiance listening to the radio.–

((The reason why I say mother or fiance is due to the scenes where he's wearing a wedding dress-preparing for and dressing for a wedding that will never happen. One that he was looking forward to. My other theory, which is pretty unpopular, is that SF is actually woman. One who was either hoping to be married or planning to marry someone, and have at least one child.))

–I put this together because he says then that he listens to Croxley-if you remember episode nine, you hear him say; "I used to sing at all the functions from Croxley heath to Cornwell beath." Personally, I think the radio represents his father in some way, calling it Roger and saying: "I hope this doesn't concern me." Then he acts out his father, going into the safety cupboard because he can't cope with what is being said about the war.

I think the safety cupboard in this episode is symbolizing the meat locker in the first one.

Bear with me, this is where the theory really comes in;

I think this episode shows how both Salad Fingers father, as well as salad fingers himself killed people to escape from the grim everyday reality of dealing with a terrible war.

The puppets represent both different parts of his personality AND his family members, a kind of coping mechanism due to him being isolated for so long due to whatever nuclear disaster destroyed and or mutated most of the earth.

Hubert Cumberdale I believe to be representing Salad Fingers dad-and his violent side. First off, I believe that his dad had some mental breaks-or problem. Maybe even involving multiple personality disorder. I also feel his dad wasn't the greatest towards him, maybe even emotionally bullying him-possibly when he had mental breaks. But no one in the family really caught on to it, or ignored it entirely. That's why when SF tastes him in episode two he mentions how he tastes like 'soot and poo'. Even with all of that, he's still his dad so he still treats him nicely, even borderline looking up to him in a way. And we see in the videos that Hubert has a pretty violent tendency. Screaming at Salad Fingers, and lying outside of the stranger's grave in front of his house.

I think Salad Fingers dad set the example by killing off Jeremy fisher and his wife OR Salad Fingers fiance, although his dad could've had a break and killed one of them. Then instructed SF to kill the other.

I also believe Jeremy Fisher to be a foster child, brought in by SF's dad and used as some kind of servant or worker because his actual parents either couldn't take care of him or died due to the war. In episode ten, when SF says that he 'won't have any dirty immigrants in my house', he is actually referring to Jeremy Fisher and his dad's willingness to take him into the family. Maybe SF got jealous of his new found house member.

Also, if you look at the hairs that SF has hanging on the wall there are five of them. One is red and probably belongs to Marjory Stewart Baxter-((Which I believe is his little sister that he mentions having, due to how he treats her. Almost like a big brother would.)), another one is black-((Which I think belongs to Jeremy Fisher)), and then three others. One is his dad's, one is either his mom's or his fiance, and I believe the other is his younger brother Kenneth((Who died in the war))-who is mentioned a bit in episode 9.

Then we see SF go downstairs and hear the radio. In this conversation we hear a voice-((his father)), telling SF to 'clean' the house.

Now, I take this one of two ways;

Either his dad is telling him to murder whatever relatives the he originally murdered,

Or he's telling SF to get rid of the bodies-((the ones in the meat locker, which are symbolized by the hairs.))

Now, I think hairs symbolize victims in this aspect because the radio say: 'It was rather rude of you. To keep one of my hairs.'-I think that that was SF's dad expressing how he thinks it's rude that SF kept his dad's victim(s)-((Either just Jeremy Fisher, or both Jeremy fisher and his mother or fiance))-in the meat locker even though SF wasn't the one to kill him.

Now SF eating the hairs, I think, either symbolizes the fact that SF had a break and killed the rest of his family-((including his dad))-or him getting rid of the bodies altogether. Maybe even both.

*Maybe even him resorting to eating parts of his family's bodies.-see below))

* * *

Misc notes/thoughts:

Definitely believe that the Doctor, DR. Papanak, was either an abusive doctor-((If SF was a male))-OR maybe even a Doctor that gave SF a painful-((perhaps not legal))-abortion.-((If SF was a female.))

*The zombie look-alikes in the end of episode ten are actually hallucinations, just like the puppet and horse delusions that he has throughout the series. I believe that most of humankind that was originally left after the nuclear catastrophe was left mutated and disfigured, just like SF. When that happened humanity turned on each other looking for food or just loosing their minds. The look alikes are nothing more than images he saw at the beginning-People actually turning to cannibalism. Hell, he probably took part in it at some point.

The hat that's given to him at the end of episode 10-he actually made. Out of that poor mutated Clerks skin and face. Well, one of his split personalities did. He just doesn't remember it.-((Maybe that's a good thing…))

* * *

Or he's just crazy isolated mutant who suffers from delusions and multiple personalities…but I had to throw my theories in there. X)


End file.
